happiness
by PinkC0bra
Summary: just a short jerza family oneshot i wrote with some fluff :3


Jellal silently closed the door behind him.

Coming home late from a job was always a difficult task. Not only did he have to be really quiet and carefull not to bump into anything, he also would be exhausted, what made those tasks even more difficult. Just like some times it happened before, he kinda messed up his job which made it last twice the lenght it usually would cost and resulted into tiring him out. So now he was bound to carefully sneaking into his house as quietly as he could. But then again he now pursued the name of a fairy tail wizard: the big bunch of screw ups! And if that was a part of being a fairy tail mage he wouldn't mind.

Some years ago he couldn't even imagine joining fairy tail.

The guild She joined.

He was a fugitive and all he did was hiding himself from the sight of people, so that included the infamous guild. Next to that, when it crossed his mind about joining Her guild, he thought he wasn't worth it.

With a past as dark as the black mage zeref itself he could never join that guild that always shined with the light of justice.

That was until through allot of tough battles against the dragons acompaning the fiore army that his evil deeds were forgiven by the council. Each battle he would see someone who's future he screwed up and in the end they all forgave him. Slowly but steadily he was regaining his humanity and could be seen as a normal person again. And the only one that always trusted and never hated him was the one he believed who would never forgive him.

The world forgave him, everybody knew about his story and thought he atoned for all his sins.

Except for himself.

He could never forgive himself for harming Her so much, so deeply that he even wondered why She never lost faith in him.  
Why in the world would She wanted to let a maniac like him live.  
She could have killed him at any chance She got...

But She didn't.

He always wondered why.

Also he wondered why his body was still reacting to Her. He was always thinking of Her but pushing Her out of his mind because he didn't deserve Her.

So how on earth did he end up with Her?

She should have never forgiven him and he should always feel like he should't deserve Her. So why was he quietly tiptoeing throught THEIR house trying not to wake anyone.

How could those two broken souls end up marrying each other?

Because happiness was all what they wished for each other. And they could only obtain it together.

Taking his last steps to his final destination he opened the door with such a delicacy that even Their creaking bedroom door didn't make a sound. Closing it with the same carefulness behind him he walked to the closet and began to undress himself and put on his sleeping gear. Just before he was about to crawl into his bed he saw his two miracles lying there. A small gentle smile spread over his lips at the sight Her and Their little wonder.

Erza and Simon.

The two redheads were snuggled together. Erza, laying on her side, was cuddling the child into her arms keeping it protectivly close to her chest and Simon clung to the fabric of her night gown.

Jellal wondered how a monster like him could have such a beautiful wife and son.  
He was still wondering if he was even worth it. But that question was answered quickly by the peacefullness on the faces of mother and son.

The were so happy.

They were just so goddamn happy.

And that was just enough for Jellal to forgive himself.  
If he could make people happy by excisting on this world his life was worth living. And now an even bigger smile spread across the face of the proud husband and father.

Taking one last glace at the scenery he carefully slid into the bed from his side. But he failed miserably because he could already hear that familliar soft whimper escape Erza's lips.

He and Erza had both become quite bad sleepers since Simon had the habbit of occacionally waking up in the middle of the night. But trying to be the best parants they could be they would always be able to rise at any time of the day given to take care of their precious son. Luckily their son didn't have any sleeping problems when he was his or his mothers arms. So most of the time that was a solution for bringing him to sleep again, what also would be the occacion today. Only waking him up would be the next difficulty then.

Knowing that Erza was awake now Jellal slid his front against Erza's back enjoying the heat radiating from Erza's body. Which made Erza groan in annoyance because she knew where this was going: him begging for hugs trying to make up for coming home late.  
Jellal wrapped his arms around Erza's waist and placed a soft kiss in the crook of her neck.

"Sorry for coming home late and waking you up." he wispered, and of course Erza was right again.

Erza turned in his grasp, with Simon still clung to her clothes now placing him in between them, and faced Jellal, giving him the look that he knew far to good.

It was Erza's familliar "Jellal don't mess with me right now, I'm pissed at you." look.

But Jellal knew the best solution for that, and he pulled her and Simon closer to his chest and kissed both of them on the top of their heads. Than he gave them one of his goofy smiles and took hold of Erza's lips with his. Brushing their lips together he began stroking her hair and Erza let out anothed groan.  
Their lips parted.

"Jellal prepare for some of my famous scoldings tomorrow. Now i'm just to tired okay. But don't think I'm done with you for now!"

And Jellal knew he had already won because he knew she didn't want to scold him now because she was enjoying the moment too much. Jellal smirked at his victory and took hold of Erza's lips once again. Erza mentally scolded herself for giving in to the moment again but decided to just enjoy it and kissed him tenderly back.

Parting lips again they looked at each other and then down at Simon who had started making noices in his sleep making both of them smile of happiness at the sight of their happy family together.

And yes. Jellal realized again why he finally thought he deserved this, because he made them all happy.  
and their happiness was all he could wish for.

* * *

OMG I SERIOUSLY WROTE THIS ONESHOT THE NIGHT BEFORE TODAY'S FAIRY TAIL CHAPTER AND NOW I'M DROWNING IN JERZA FEELS

JERZA FAMILY FEELS EVERYWHERE!

anyway thanks for reading/liking/favoriting my story

(sorry if you see any mistakes i'm not a native english speaker)


End file.
